Grace
by Dawnleopard
Summary: This is a Inheritance fanfiction about a new rider. Inheritance did not give many details concerning where Eragon and Saphira went. The isle where they train is spectulation, and I made it up. Also, Disclaimer: Anything contained in the series/ any person/elf/dragon/dwarf/Urgralgra(Urgal) or any others along the same train of thought that I missed all belong to Christopher Paolini.
1. Prologue

I was lined up at the bi-annual touch of the dragon eggs, where every child over eleven years old came to Ilirea, formerly Uru'baen, where every egg in existence was laid on a table, and you touched each one for a half-minute, then moved on to the next one. I was in line behind Ismira, my best friend. If you are familiar with the tale of Roran Stronghammer , then you know who her parents are. The first egg was of a sea-green color with white streaks, and it was ENORMOUS! Now that there are more books about dragons, I knew that the size of the egg had nothing to do with the hatchling. I laid my hand on top of the egg. Nothing. It proceeded in the same manner until Ismira reached a silvery egg. The egg started to shake, and the elf watching over the silver egg led Ismira and the egg to a different room. I asked the elf at the next egg, this one pale blue, what was happening. She replied with,"Ismira is a Rider now." I gaped realizing what that meant. The silver egg was hatching for her! The line kept moving. Three eggs from the last one, I felt a little surge of magic. The egg was shimmery purple-blue, more purple though, with sapphire-blue streaks. Cracks appeared in the egg, and the elf watching over me escorted me to a chamber.


	2. Chapter 1: Shimmer Bjartskular

The cracks in the egg slowly became wider. The tip of a snout emerged, then a wing, then a tail. A beautiful dragon hatchling stood before me, and the elf urged me to touch her, for the elf knew it was a girl. I touched her with my right hand and a silvery mark appeared on my palm. The sensation when I touched her was like ice-cold water that tingled and snapped.

The elf spoke. "Reach out with your mind and touch hers." I found that inside me a part of my consciousness rested, and I could communicate with the dragon. She spoke my name. Grace. I hesitantly asked her What is your name?

I do not know. You will have to help me find one.

The elf asked, "What did she say?" "She wants me to help her find a name," I reply. What type of name do you want? Do you want an original, or one that has been used in history?

I believe an original one is more appealing to me, however, help me come up with some names.

Would you prefer to go in a different room, alone?

It would be more settling to me.

"Could we have a room to ourselves, please? She and I would like to work on the task of choosing a name."

"Of course, but please stay in the room until you are finished.

Grace?

Yes?

Can you write?

Yes.

Could you make a list of names for me?

Let me ask for writing tools.

"Could i have some paper and writing utensils? She wants me to make a list of names for her."

The elf(I still don't know what her name is) spoke some odd words and a piece of paper and a pencil appeared on her palm.

"Thank you," I said.

We were brought to a new chamber, this one slightly larger, with a table and chairs in the center.

The elf left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Kvetha Fricaya. This is my first time writing an Inheritance fanfiction, so if it is bad, don't judge. I have a challenge for you. What do the words istalri raudhr mean, and what do they do? the first person to get it right will get a shoutout in this book.**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

**-Dawnleopard**


	3. Chapter 2: Queen Nightstalker

The dragon and I were alone in the room and were brainstorming names.

Do you want one that describes you physically, like Saphira's name? Or an actual name, not something like Violet, or Shimmerscales-

Shimmer.

You're right! It's perfect. Looks like we didn't need the pencil and paper.

She let out a snort at that.

I nudged her.

Hey, quit laughing at me!

Shimmer growled, something I took to be her laugh.

I called out to the elf. "Shimmer and I are done!"

"Shimmer? You named her Shimmer?"

She didn't name me, I named myself. Now be quiet, älfa.

Shimmer projected her thoughts to me and the elf.

I asked Shimmer

Älfa?

Elf in the ancient language. You'll learn more about it in Rider training. I honestly don't know how I know that.

Really?

I'm serious.

"Where do we go next?" I call out to the elf.

"Chambers in the castle."

We're really going to stay in the castle, Shimmer?

I believe so.

"Where's Ismira?" I ask the elf.

"Her room is next to yours." She responds curtly.

"Can we see each other?"

"There is a door connecting your rooms."

"Ismira?" I ask. Shimmer is lying on the floor, and I in my bed. Ismira replies," Hi Grace."

"What's your dragon's name? Mine, well, she isn't really mine, but you know what I mean, her name is Shimmer."

"It suits her. Star is amazing. Have you met Queen Nasuada yet?" Ismira asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You will probably meet her tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Dragon Rider."

"Good night, Dragon Rider."

And with that, the two of us fell asleep.

**Kvetha Fricaya. Greetings, Friends.**

**I have been studying the ancient language using Inheriwiki. It has been going well.**

**This is an extra update, so the question still stands!**

** Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

**-Dawnleopard**


End file.
